Role Play Storyline Records
After Bran created the Duel Records Page, I (Master 1) thought it would be a fairly good idea to create a similar page for past rp's, to be able to refer others to this page for information. Master 1's Rp's (Note: Master 1 has a notably bad memory when he needs it to work) Title: Another World Basic overview: Without Master 1's knowledge, Drake - the President of the Furry World - had sent many of his men to another World through a large portal machine, and set up civilisation there. They found later that the continent they inhabited was one of two on that world, the other containing humans. The human President of this world, Roald, was an innate-furry-hater and closed off the world to any teleporting. Some time after, the world opens, and Master 1 investigates through a portal sent to him by Drake via Brian's (furry version of M1's) advice. Master 1 calls on the FFA to assist in forcing Roald to step down, causing his advisor, Terry, to become part-President of the world with Drake. Roald dies fighting Bran, as it turns out he was possessed by Bran's evil brother. Conclusion: Human/Furry World established, Drake and Terry become allied with FFA via Master 1. Title: Musical Interference Basic overview: Again without Master 1's knowledge, and against his warnings, Drake and Terry, accompanied by Brian, some other scientists and a few soldiers, use their large teleport machine to take them to yet another World - The Patapon World. They meet with the leader of the largest patapon tribe, Yarida, who is the successor to the Patapon leader who had met Master 1 via a prophecy. Yarida heard that his guests knew Master 1, and so imprisoned them all (excluding Drake and Terry, who escaped to call for help) to cause Master 1 to come. Eventually, Emily (Brian's reversal / unofficial girlfriend) persuaded Drake and Terry to call on Master 1. Master 1, with the help of the FFA again, defeated Yarida and his best warriors in a best-of-three of traditional Patapon duels. Yarida in his wisdom accepts the conclusion, determining it to be the decision of the Almighty (the Patapon's god). His warriors do not, and attack the FFA. In order to defeat them, Bran sacrifices himself while the others escape, causing an explosion that kills off most of the World. Master 1 returns to the World and uses his technology and power of Balance to restore the world, minus the warriors of course. Yarida in return commands his men to join Master 1 in his attempt to bring Bran back to life. It appears to fail, and so Master 1 returns to his world. (The following is technically a second rp that links heavily) Bran was actually revived some time later, minus his memories, and find his way back to Falador, where a bar fight causes Eno to detect Bran's power signature. Master 1 returns to the Patapon World to inform Yarida, and as thanks for Yarida's successful reviving, Master 1 places an enchantment around the Patapon village to allow them to grow to a full civilisation without fear of attack by monsters. (They're still developing, of course.) Conclusion: Yarida becomes friends with Master 1, giving Master 1 the ability to train his Musical Fighting there, whenever he wishes. Patapon World United under Yarida's leadership. FFA members who were involved in the rp gain an understanding of the power of Music. Title: Project Realms Basic overview: Drake had become envious of Brian's trust of Master 1, and so intended to be like him. Drake had Brian reverse-engineer Paradox, as well as develop an incredibly powerful set of armour and a specialist Anti-OP shield. Drake then teleports into The Arena, challenging Master 1 to a duel to prove his worthiness to explore the many Worlds. Drake accidentally ends up fighting Magery as well, and lasts long enough for Master 1 to accept Drake's demands. Drake explores a few Worlds. Firstly, Team Fortress 2, where he meets Saxton Hale and some of the Red Mercenaries. Secondly, My Little Pony, where Drake meets a couple of locals, then teleports out of confusion. Thirdly, Portal 2 (after the events of the Single/Multi Player campaign), where he meets GLaDOS, the giant, insane, emotionally unstable, female AI who forces Drake to test her Portal Device a little, before trying to kill him. Drake escapes the trap and makes his way back to GLaDOS, where Master 1 (who was secretly watching Drake's progress) steps in and talks to GLaDOS while telling Drake to leave and wait for him. Drake returns to his office and Master 1 teleports in shortly after, explaining GLaDOS' backstory, and talking over Drake's motivation, the reverse-engineering of Paradox, and how to get Brian to trust Drake like he does Master 1. Conclusion: Drake stops trying to be more like Master 1 and focuses on his work and getting people to trust him better. Master 1 allows Drake to keep his reverse-engineered Paradox Katana and Sixshooter-Pistol. Brian becomes more trusting of Drake. Brian and Drake visit Yarida, and take him to The Arena, to show the traditional fighting of our World. (Note: This will actually go somewhere, just not right now) Script Mak3r's RP's There are several, yet all that he remembers were of the mini variety, and he has a hard time keeping these going, as he can get bored with them. Galaman's Rps Most of my RPs tie in with those of others, such as the Patapon War or the Ending War. Category:History